The First Kiss
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer prompt! Fluff about their first kiss  not Klaine ones . Darren's PoV. There must be something blue, morning, glasses, happy feelings, inside jokes, candy and FLUFF.


**AN: Hello all my lovely readers!**

**First of all;**

_**Sorry!**_

**I'm sorry for not updating any sooner and for only updating a prompt right now. I know how I feel when a writer doesn't update for a while and it frustrated me beyond believe. I don't wanna make any excuses, just saying that I had to work 24/7 one week and the other week I was spending with my cousin that came over from over the border and the place we stayed didn't have a computer, so that literally took all my chances of writing away. Now I'm back and school started again, so I'm trying, I really am. For good measure I'm giving you this prompt now _and _promise that the next chapter of I'll Find Someone Like you will be extra long. That also means that you'll have to wait longer though. But there will be smut in it, so I hope that makes it up!**

**Now after this ridiciously long AN, here is the prompt!**

_**Prompt**_

**Write fluff about crisscolfer's first kiss (not Klaine ones). Darren's PoV. There must be something blue, morning, glasses, happy feelings, inside jokes, candy and FLUFF. Thank you. 3**

Whieuw that's a lot of factors! Okay! :)

* * *

><p>"Awesome show Darren!"<p>

"Good work bud!"

"You did it man!"

"Good job!"

"Congrats man!"

I smiled and thanked every single one of the crew and cast that had all enclosed me like I was part of the family when I came over to fulfill the role of Finch. The premiere had gone very well and I still couldn't believe I was really here. On Broadway! I smiled and walked further backstage, seeing my parents near my dressing room.

Their grins were as wide as can be and their eyes sparkled in delight. I could feel the warm bubble of love and affection rise in my belly while they enveloped me in a warm, strong hug.

"We're so proud of you son," my dad said and my mother nodded against my neck.

"Even though we knew already you would end up here someday," my mother now said and shrugged as if it was the most normal thing that her son was on Broadway now.

"Thanks," I said and smiled, genuinely thankful.

"Here son, we thought it would be nice to give it to you," my father now said and gave a small blue book. It looked like a photo album of some sort.

"What's this?" I asked surprised and opened the first page.

In front of me was a photo from me when I was two years and I just build a fort of all the Disney video's we had around me. There was a sentence written underneath it in my mothers handwriting.

__You always wanted to be Ariel. Or Mulan. Maybe you'll be the charming guy Mulan fell for on Broadway as well.__

I laughed at it and looked at the next page.

It was me again, probably three years old, lying in bed, sunlight glistering through the curtains. Clearly early in the morning then? I looked like I was totally out of it though and smiled at it. Remembering a time when I could just _sleep._

__Yes, son. Sleep. Don't you ever forget that that was a part of your life as well and still should be.__

I looked up at that, feeling my eyes watering a bit. They just smiled back and looking at me knowingly. I nodded to the photo, traced my finger over the photo once again before I went to the next page.

Here I was … eight years maybe? My mum and dad were on the photo as well and so was Chuck. We were all smiling broadly at the camera and I was waving one hand at it.

__We love our family. And don't remember, there's always place for another guy. Just so you know…__

At this I looked up with a curious glance. I had talked to my mum about not being able to have a relationship while all of this was happening, I simply didn't have the time since Glee started. But a gutfeeling told me that this wasn't about _just _a relationship. It looked like they already knew it was Chris. Hell they even wrote __a guy__! They couldn't know that though! I didn't even know it for sure!

"We love you anyway Darren. Now go, there are more people here to see you, okay?" my Dad said and gave me one last smile before he walked away with his arm around my mother.

I watched their retreating backs and smiled at the love that was noticeable for everyone when they looked at them.

__We love you anyway Darren___._

Maybe it was stupid, but it was pretty reassuring to hear that from your parents, even though you already knew that.

I walked into my dressing room and pulled my jacket off. I really had to redress before I went out to see the fans, because I smelled like a hard working man right now. Quickly I put out my contacts and grabbed my glasses from the shelve. There. Much better!

"Hey," a very familiar voice said which made me snap my head up.

"Chris?" I replied and stepped towards him.

There he was, sitting om my couch, looking very self conscious and shy all of the sudden.

"Chris! I didn't even know you came to watch! Did you see it?" I asked, suddenly very happy that he was actually here.

Chris was _h___ere__.

He nodded, smiling brightly.

"I did! You did it man… I'm really proud of you, you know?" he said and smiled.

"Aw thanks man. Come here!" I said and opened my arms for a hug.

Chris rolled his eyes but stood up nevertheless and slung his arms around me as well.

My own heart swell with warmth when I held him like that. Did he feel the __rightness __of this as well? Did he feel like he _belonged _here as much as I felt like he did in my arms?

Chris let go of me again and I reluctantly did the same.

"So, how's the big Broadway vibe for you?" Chris asked and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Redicilous. Everything is so big, great, awesome, fuck. I don't even know… It's just _unreal _you know?" I replied and flopped next to him on the couch.

Chris nodded even though he didn't _actually _knew how it was to be on Broadway.

"You looked great on there Dare. Like, ridiculously. How can you dance so absurd on Glee and actually rock the stage here?"

"Hey those dances are scripted, you know that as well as I do," I said laughing.

"I do… Got the sudden urge to rip your clothes off again, you know," Chris now said, smirking slightly.

"Ah but that's why they invented something you know?" I said, remembering our script but not really wanted to look dense for knowing the exact words so just changed them a bit.

"Ah but why do that if you can have the real deal?" Chris asked and took a step forwards.

How could my mum know of my feelings towards Chris? Chris was only like this when we were in private and I still though it was just joking from his side, even though my feelings grew stronger every time I saw him.

Feeling a bit nervous, I smiled.

"Why didn't you told me you'd come?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. And besides, did you really think I wouldn't come?" his hands found mine and our hands entangled.

If someone would come in… would they think it was weird? Or would they just write it off as character bleeding? I really hoped it wasn't a character thing for Chris. I really did, but I never knew for sure.

"I don't know. After your tweet I just thought… You know, you _are _a busy guy after all."

"Never to busy for you Dare" he said and actually looked really honest.

It caught me a bit of guard actually. His eyes stared intently at mine and looked as if they were searching for _something._

Chris suddenly closed his eyes and let go of my hands while stepping back.

"I just-I. Nevermind." he said and grabbed his coat from my couch. "You should go and meet your fans. I saw some RedVines again, so that's probably enough reason to go," he said without the usual humor in his voice.

"Chris," I said and walked towards him.

Something just happened and I wasn't sure what, but I had the feeling that if I let him go now, something would go wrong and I didn't want that.

"Hm?" he said and raised his eyebrows in question as if nothing just happened.

"I'm really glad you're here. I actually missed you, you know," I said, trying to make sure that he knew how glad I was to see him again.

He smiled, but the smile didn't quite reached his eyes.

"I missed you too. Glee isn't the same without you. Hell, weekends aren't the same without you."

The shimmer in his eyes, the hopeful expression he just gave me, the tremor in his lips right now. Wasn't I the only one then? I just took the chance.

"I know the feeling. __Nothing__ is the same without you."

Chris' mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened for a fraction. I took a step forward and watched him closely to see his reaction when I reached up my hand to his cheek. The immediate leaning against my hand, said enough. He wanted this just as much as I did.

"Dare-" he uttered eyes darting between my eyes.

"Shh," I said and pressed softly forwards, lips only inches away from his.

I looked him deeply in the eyes and closed the gap. Both our hands tensed the moment it met and it was as if time stood still for a second.

But then Chris' tongue slid down my lower lip while his teeth softly grazed against my upper lip. Everything started to happen then. Hands grabbing clothes tightly, hips locking, mouths moving, tongues dueling and throats moaning.

The hand that was on his cheek slid through his hair and tugged it a little which made him moan even more. The sounds of it made shivers run down my spine and blood run straight to my very erect member. Chris jerked his hips forward and I groaned his name.

Struggling for breath we broke apart, foreheads still touching and eyes looking deeply into each other while our breaths were mingling.

"That was just- I-" I started to say, feeling bewildered and aroused at the same time.

"Didn't see _that _coming at all." Chris stated while softly grazing his lips over mine again.

"Hmm me neither, although I wanted it for a long time," I said and nuzzled his cheek, while pressing my lips to his jaw.

Chris tilted his head a little and gasped.

"You did? Fuck, you should have told me. Would've saved me a lot of jerking off actually," he said in matter of fact tone, reminding me of the fact that Chris was nothing like Kurt in this aspect.

I snorted out loud and slipped my arms around him while holding him tight.

"Best premiere ever!" I said softly, while I enjoyed the feeling of _really _having Chris in my arms.

"You choose __now __to speak about the musical?" Chris asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I meant the kiss."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Ah. Then I agree," he said and pressed his lips against my neck again.

And at that moment I couldn't agree more with my mum and dad. There was always place for another guy in our family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks again for reading:D I really enjoyed writing this and I hoped you liked reading it! :) Let me know!<strong>

**I also had a lot reviews about grammar mistakes I make in my prompts. I'm truely sorry for that. As I said, English isn't my native language and I wished I could write better, but apparently I keep making mistakes. I really try my best and always try to fix things if people point them out to me. I'm still looking for a beta for my prompts, so if anyone feels up to it send me a pm and I would love to talk about it with you! :)**


End file.
